The present invention is directed to the field of shipping. More particularly, the invention is a load securement gate for use in securing loads in a semi tractor trailer, or the like.
A major problem in the shipping industry is the shifting of loads. Items and boxes rattling around in the back of a carrier not only risks damage to the merchandise, shifting of the weight in a turn can unbalance the load to such a degree that the tractor trailer rolls over threatening the life of the driver and others who may be totally unaware they are in harm's way.
One solution that has been advanced to deal with this problem is the use of straps. Typically, the straps have one or more connectors which engage the E-track positioned along the sides of the trailer box and a ratcheting device to allow tightening about the item. While this technique is effective in securing a single item, it is not the solution for securing a stack of boxes or other compact load.
The gate of the present invention offers an effective solution to this problem. The load securement gate of the present invention available from Beemac Trucking, Inc., comprises a first vertically extending support; a second vertically extending support spaced from the first support; an expandible scissor gate pivotally attached to each of said first and second vertical support at at least two points; first securement means attached to said first vertically extending support to secure it to a first e-track on a first side of a cargo transport; second securement means attached to said second vertically extending support to secure it to a second e-track on a second side of the cargo transport. This gate can be utilized to secure a stack of boxes or other compact load in place to eliminate shifting of any and all of the components that make up the load.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.